Paper Mario Galaxy 2
Story In the ending of the first game, it is shown that the Comet Observatory was destroyed, and the Mario Bros, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and the Lumas made an airship called "The Grand Starship" (Pun on Grand Star) With this ship, they set sail to figure out who was behind the destruction of the Comet Observatory. Later, they encounter a shadowy figure of a Luma. The Luma shows them that they kidnapped Bowser, and that they intend to destroy the universe. (This is a clue that this Dark Luma is somehow related to the Dark Grand Star) After battling the Luma, they later find dark versions of Rosalina, Daisy, Peach, Luigi, and even Mario himself. It turns out that there is an opposite side to everything, meaning that good people have an evil clone, and vice versa. Later though, they notice that there is not a good side to Bowser. They continue on their adventure, and eventually reach Evil Mario. Playable Characters Items Health Items Power-Ups Galaxies Universe 1 *Tall Tower Galaxy (Star: Goomboss' Goombas) *Yoshi Beach Galaxy (Star: The Vast Ocean) *Buzzing Bee Galaxy (Stars: The Troubling Tartangua, ???) *Luma Lair Galaxy (Grand Star: The Dark Truth) Universe 2 *Giga Galaxy (Star: A Small Star in a Big Galaxy) *Spiky Station Galaxy (Stars: Topmen on the Loose, ???) *Wet Wet Galaxy (Star: Bad Bad Bloopers) *Rosalina Rampage Galaxy (Grand Star: Rosalina's Wrath) Universe 3 *Doom Desert Galaxy (Star: A Heated Battle) *Shy Maze Galaxy (Stars: Navigating the Maze, ???) *Highjump Galaxy (Star: Jump Jump Jump!) *Daisy Dungeon Galaxy (Grand Star: The Dastardly Dark Daisy!) Universe 4 *Haunted Home Galaxy (Stars: Finding the key, a perplexing home) *Airlift Galaxy (Stars: Touch the Sky, ???) *Treeclimb Galaxy (Star: Save the Whittle!) *Peach Puzzle Galaxy (Grand Star: A Tricky trivia!) Universe 5 *Frozen Lava Galaxy (Stars: Enraged Embers, Jumping through Lava) *Shy Cove Galaxy (Star: Shyrates vs Ninjrates) Bosses *Goomboss -Tall Tower Galaxy *Tartangula -Buzzing Bee Galaxy *Giant Koopa -Giga Galaxy *TallTop -Spiky Station Galaxy *Big Blooper -Wet Wet Galaxy *Chain Chunk -Doom Desert Galaxy *Piranha King -Treeclimb Galaxy *Chief Chilly -Frozen Lava Galaxy *Captain Ninjrate -Shy Cove Galaxy Ending Once they reach Evil Mario, they fight him in an intense battle. When victory is almost in reach, Evil Mario does the "Evil Mario Finale" and knocks all the heroes to the ground. However, right before Evil Mario kills them, suddenly Bowser appears and knocks Evil Mario off the galaxy. It turns out that Bowser escaped his prison! However, the go on to find a dark blob-like creature. The dark blob told them something they never would expect. It was all a lie. There is no alternate side to everything. That's what they're enemies wanted them to believe. It turns out, that the dark blob is a giant dark entity that creates dark versions of heroes to try and outsmart them. The blob also goes on to tell them that he has created dark versions of all the galaxies too, and that he is going to form them into one mega dark galaxy. He also goes on to tell them that the Dark Grand Star is only a spec of his power, and the heroes notice that the blob is made ENTIRELY of MILLIONS of dark grand stars! Not only that, but he has also harnessed the dark energy of every Galaxy! After hearing this, the final battle commences. Later in the battle, the blob overpowers them. However, when all hope seems lost, the Dark Heroes decide to turn to the good side, and they give Mario and Co. the last grand star! The Grand Stars shine very brightly. They power the heroes and they become super powered! The real final battle commences, and after a long hard battle, the heroes emerge victorious! They fly back to the observatory, which has been repaired thanks to some lumas. When they get there, they say their good byes, and then Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Bowser leave to their home planet and return to their normal lives! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games